


Living a Sweet Life

by S_for_Something1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fluff (I think), Some references to movie, daughter Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_for_Something1/pseuds/S_for_Something1
Summary: My First Fan-fiction so sorry if really bad.This is my favourite PP ship so hope you enjoy.Basically this is Aubrey doing some reminiscing in a Mitchsen universe.Hope you enjoy :)





	Living a Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

> BTW- if anyone has some tips in wriing fanfic please help as I would love to get better at writing these stories so... yeah.

Walking in from a long day at the Lodge was one of Aubrey’s favourite things to do. The calmness of the cabin she lived in with her wife and daughter provided a lovely contrast to the tense hours attempting to make argumentative office workers learn how to work as a team. 

•••

Aubrey met Beca during her senior year of high school, when the girl moved into her neighbourhood from Washington. But back in those days, Beca wore a variety of ear jewellery (which Aubrey called ‘ear monstrosities’). Generally, she hated the new girl that took her top spot in most of her classes, despite not appearing to do any work during class. It infuriated her and led to a profound disliking. 

Over the course of the year however, her teachers insisted on pairing them up on projects, claiming they were pairing by first names alphabetically. The student with a 4.0 GPA, paired with the alt transfer girl was not the type of senior year, Aubrey had in mind but she gracefully went along with it to ensure her grades were protected. 

Through all of the projects, the two began to talk more instead of fighting and discovered they had more in common than they anticipated, especially with strained paternal relationships and the use of music to express one’s self. Aubrey began to progressively enjoy Beca’s company, becoming practically best friends to the point where they decided to both head to Barden University the next fall (even it did mean that Beca would have to face her dad on a semi-regular basis but you know, you can’t have everything).

On the day of their graduation they spent the whole day together preparing and went out to dinner together with their Moms and Beca’s little brother in tow. After desert was finished, Beca decided to surprise Aubrey by asking to go out with her, a request that was instantly accepted by the blonde. 

Despite multiple, though societly typical, arguments over the years, they had gotten married when they were 28, surrounded by their families including their collegiate a cappella group, the Bellas. Following that, they adopted a young girl from Beca’s hometown called Emily. Aubrey always wanted to be a mom and was elated when the legal work went through, leading to having everything she ever dreamed of as a child: a loving wife, a remarkable young child and a job allowing her to help those who don’t possess teamwork skills themselves. 

•••

“Babe, are you alright?” Beca tentatively asked, trying to not freak the deep in thought woman

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She replied, genuinely confused by the question. Beca was just about to respond when

“Mama you’re home!” Emily squealed, lifting up her arms to be picked up by her mama, to which Aubrey happily obliged. Her baby girl was her entire life, meaning she would do anything if it kept her safe and happy.

“Anyways” Beca began, to return to their previous conversation, “It was just you were so deep in thought and had tears in your eyes. I was concerned things had gone bad today.” Beca genuinely cared for the blonde and made sure to consolidate this everyday. 

“Oh- I was thinking about our history till now. I feel so lucky to have my life right now and would love to feel like this forever” Aubrey said, kissing her loves forehead lovingly before planting a large one on Emily’s cheek, causing her to squirm and giggle. 

•••

Aubrey’s life was perfect not by strict regiments like her childhood, but by the people and relationships she held in her adulthood, keeping her motivated to do what she loved no matter how difficult the Lodge’s clients can be.


End file.
